Ace in the Wings
by Reno'sDemon
Summary: The Major may have lost WWII. But this time, this time he's got the upper hand. He thinks he does anyway. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Ace in the Wings

The Major may have lost WWII years ago. But this time, this time he's got the upper hand. Does he?

This is the story of Ravyn. Follow her from her first day to her final battle. Witness the fun, the friends, and the lovers along the way. Rated M for other reasons besides being Hellsing related. Two lemons and the chapters will be labeled at the beginning. Starts out as Dandy/ OFC and goes into Hans with the same oc. Some cha[ters will be short but the action sequences will make up for it, promise.

You thought you knew the Millennium gang. Guess what? I'm about to blow that all to hell! Here's the gang like you've never seen before! Can you handle it?

And guess what? Stick a golden fork in it 'cause it's done! Yes, you heard me. This bitch is complete! Go me!

A youtube clip of Alucard's Level 0 Release is what sparked this. No joke. I swear, he goes from sexy as hell to Holy Fucking Shit. He blows the hotness scale all to hell and then some just because he can.

Can't believe there are no Dandy fics. What the hell is wrong with you people? Even though he only appeared in ep 3 of the OVA, the guy needs some love and he's about to get it. ^.^

Shit, I'm about to have fun with the whole gang!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

She walked into the officer's lounge, all 5 feet 11 inches of her raven- haired beauty. Five pairs of vampire eyes with one werewolf oriented on her, watching her as she made her way to a table and sat down after swinging a pitch- black Fender into place. She propped her boots up on the table edge and from her black leather jacket, withdrew a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, lighting one. She placed her slender hands on the guitar and a soft melody emerged.

"Who the fuck does she think she is? Waltzing in here like she owns the place." Jan growled.

The woman smiled. "Name's Ravyn and I'm a shapeshifter." Her head lifted and regarded him. "Wanna make something of it?"

Rip's head cocked to the side. "Shapeshifter?" The woman named Ravyn stood and placed the guitar on the table. With a smile, she shifted into a hawk, then into a panther followed by a beautiful black wolf finally reclaiming her true form and taking her seat once again.

"That's only a fraction of what I know."

"When'd you join?" Zorin asked with a glance at the males to gauge their reaction. Hans had that hunting look in his eye and Dandy had something similar to it. Luke was merely curious about her. Jan was interested in her. Both Hans and Dandy had seen this woman and wanted her. What would be amusing was to see which one got her first.

"Yesterday morning. Flew in from North America. Been sleeping the whole time, jet lag." Ravyn replied.

"North America, hmm? Which area?" Luke asked

"West coast, California to be exact." She answered with a smile at him.

"How was the weather over there?" This from Rip as she watched the men on either side of her, gauging moods from both.

"Hot as fucking hell. I will tell you that." Ravyn replied, "But the great surfing made up for it though." She added. "On this one beach, the night surfing was fucking fantastic."

"How'd you end up here?" Jan wondered, beginning to like this woman.

She leaned back and took a draw, gently blowing the smoke above her head. "Shit, guess it was about a week ago when a little midget," She was interrupted by Schrödinger as he popped in, glaring at Ravyn.

"I am not a midget! I am a cat boy!" He declared.

Ravyn looked him up and down, just taking in the ears. "Listen up short shit, you're shorter than me, so hence, you're a midget." She told him simply, returning to her guitar.

"I am not a midget!" He protested and found a gun held to his nose. All of them except Ravyn blinked. Damn, that was quick. Luke whistled softly.

"I know what you are squirt so don't go screwing with me." She wasn't even looking at him and the gun was held steadily trained on his nose.

"I'm not a midget." He told her firmly. Ravyn's aim moved southeast and she pulled the trigger. The gunshot was loud in the room and Shro jerked back as red bloomed in his shoulder.

"And you're annoying." She shot back, finally looking up at the boy. Over his injured shoulder, she took in the expressions of the others, mostly amused over the interaction. The male seated between the butch vampire female and the female in blue seemed to be staring at her with an unknown expression in those golden orbs. Whatever it was sent a shiver down her spine.

The one in white spoke up. "Shro, get out of here, before you really piss her off."

Her gaze went back to the cat boy, grinning. "Yeah, before I show you how fun freefalling _really_ is."

With a growl, the boy vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

After that, she was invited to join in on their game.

* * *

And there you have it, Ace in the Wings has begun. I wasn't sure what Ravyn's height would be, I just knew it would be on the average scale so I just picked a number. If you know of a better one, let me know and I'll see about fixing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that I look back on this, I think I rushed it since I was so eager to post it. You tell me what you guys think.

You guys know the drill by now, I own nothing contained within these chapters except for Ravyn, her abilities and the insaneness that ensues as the story progresses.

And with that said, here's chapter two of Ace in the Wings.

* * *

Chapter 2

Later that week, Dandy went looking for Ravyn.

"Luke, you seen Ravyn?" He asked the other vampire. Luke simply jerked a thumb outside from where he had been leaning against a window, smoking. He looked and there, her beautiful form highlighted by the setting sun, was Ravyn. Eagle wings spread, she dipped and dove alongside the zeppelin. Keeping up with it the whole time.

"She calls it having fun." Luke told him. Judging by her expression, her amber eyes closed and a smile of pure delight on her face, she was. Just then, her eyes snapped open and angling her wings, shot upwards. They watched her until she disappeared beyond the armored blimp. A minute later, she reappeared, wings folded. Only the tips of her wings were out, guiding her descent.

"Controlled drop." Dandy commented, lighting one up. Before she got too far, her wings opened with a snap and she soared back upwards.

Luke nodded. "She was feeling energetic and finding me first, asked me to watch her. Been out there for an hour or so, I suspect she's getting tired."

"She doesn't look like she's slowing down any time soon." His comrade commented. Luke took his eyes off Ravyn and looked over at Dandy, noting the expression on his face as he watched the woman outside. Luke smiled, looked like Dandy had a thing for the pretty shapeshifter.

"Pretty, isn't she?" Luke remarked, turning back to Ravyn.

A minute of silence then, "Hell Luke, she's beautiful, I won't deny it."

"She is something special." Luke agreed.

"What gets me is that she's pure human. They never even thought of changing her." Dandy commented. At that point, Ravyn glided over closer to them. Even though the sun had set some time ago, they could clearly see the content expression on her face, happily smiling. "I think she's had enough." He swung open the door and stepped back as Ravyn shot inside, her breathing slightly rapid from the exercise.

"That was fun." She smiled.

"You do this thing back home?" Dandy asked, closing the door behind her.

She shook her head, shaking her wings out then folding them to her back where they vanished. "Not really. If I felt like flying, I had to head for the desert at night so no one would see me. In fact, all my activities were entirely done at night. The first day there, I was out during the day, testing them, and they seemed to shy away from me as if they could sense I wasn't normal. After that, I kept to the night. I earned my keep then, playing as the lead guitarist for a local band. Roaming the night when I wasn't needed to play or rehearse." She explained as her breathing slowed. "Thanks Luke. Now I'm gonna go find some breakfast." She walked away, hands in her pockets, head bowed. Both men watched her walk away.

"Talking about her past bothers her." Luke commented softly. "You can see it in her posture. She's willing to talk about it but it still bothers her."

Dandy nodded. "From now on, we won't ask anything about it, let her talk about it when she feels like it."

"Good idea, let's tell the others so they won't bring it up unless she does first." Luke agreed. The two men set off to find the rest and warn them.

* * *

And there you have it, a bit short, but an upcoming chapter will make up for it and then some. ^.^

Your opinions matter on this fic, trust me. It's the first complete one I've turned out and I think I may have rushed it, considering the fact it was completed within a few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

New Year New Chapter!

Sorry it's a little short. Even though he's one of my favs, I've got to torment him a bit.

* * *

Chapter 3

A week later, Luke and Rip were about to enter the lounge to play a few rounds of poker with Dandy when they saw him already there, looking amused.

"You two might want to move out of the hall." He told them. They came in just as two blurs raced past, laughing. Luke and Rip peered back into the hall to see the back half of a large silver wolf turn the corner.

"Who was that?" Rip asked.

"Ravyn and Hans, racing." Dandy grinned. "And she's keeping up with him too."

Luke blinked at that. "Really?" He didn't think anyone human would be able to keep up with the werewolf.

"Speed of the cheetah is what's doing it." He replied.

"Is that what she is?"

Dandy shook his head. "Wolf to match him."

"Wait, she can access the abilities of other forms when she's not using them?" Rip asked.

Dandy lit up a cigarette. "From what she said, she can access any attributes of any form she wishes."

"The hawk wings last week." Luke commented.

"Exactly."

"She's too unique to turn." Dandy told them; referring to a comment he had made a week before. They went to settle down to a game when a commotion up the hall made them jump out of chairs and head to the door to investigate. Ravyn and Hans in their wolf forms rushed past and they watched as Ravyn pounced on Hans and sent him against the wall, losing momentum. Cackling, the smaller black wolf dashed ahead and around the corner once again. They looked back up the hall to see Jan getting to his feet.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Should have told you little brother. The outer hall is now a temporary race track." Luke smiled.

"To who?"

"Ravyn and Hans." Rip grinned as the trio resumed their places.

Jan followed them inside and stared for a minute, taking a moment to recognize both. Taking a chair from another table, he straddled it and sat next to Luke. "Any idea how long this is gonna go on?"

"Until Ravyn wears herself out." Dandy replied. "Which should be sometime soon."

"What made her race him anyway?" Jan asked after a minute.

"Because she can." Rip quipped.

"I think she was wanting to test her wolfen abilities against his." Dandy remarked.

"Against a werewolf? Isn't trying to match wits with a werewolf a little crazy?" Jan looked at him.

"She wasn't trying to match me, just seeing how good she was." Hans commented at the door, taking his human form and sitting at the bar, making himself a drink. The werewolf was only slightly winded from the race.

"Lose her already?" Luke grinned at him. Hans just pointed to the door, Ravyn stood there, breathing heavily. Her legs wobbled and she collapsed against the wall. Dandy started to rise when she looked up at them smiling. "Wore yourself out didn't you?" Luke smiled down at her. Sweat glazed her bare skin and her hair was slightly damp from the exercise.

"Had fun in the process." She panted. Gripping a barstool, she carefully stood again. Her legs wobbled, threatening to collapse on her again and she just bared her teeth at them. Using chairs and tables for support, she made her way over to them. Luke pulled over a chair between him and Dandy and Ravyn collapsed in it, her forehead hitting the table with a thud. "Ow." With a smile down at her, they resumed play. "I do know one thing," She remarked after a minute, her breathing calmer. "My cheetah speed and wolf stamina need work." She sat up and let her head fall back. Two sets of vampire eyes oriented on her pale throat.

"I'll take Ravyn back to her room, you two need to feed." Dandy commented rising and picking up Ravyn, headed out of the room. Luke and Rip just smiled at each other. The younger Valentine brother looked from his brother to the female, wondering what was up.

Hans chuckled taking Dandy's place at the table as Luke dealt Jan in. "You two are evil."

"Its within good cause." Rip grinned.

Jan looked between the two. "What are you two up to?"

"Like we're going to tell you. You'd ruin the fun." Luke replied.

As he walked down the hall with Ravyn in his arms, he couldn't help but inhale her scent, the lavender from her shampoo, the cherry blossom of her soap and the unnamed musk that was her own, the scent doubled from the exertion of the race. As of now, her breathing was slow and even, indicating she had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He allowed himself a small liberty and placed a kiss on her head. She hummed and snuggled closer.

'_Ravyn, girl, you make me want to do things to you I've never done before. I want to undress you and feel your skin against mine. I want to hear you cry out in ecstasy as I take you for the first time. I want to hear you scream my name when you reach that peak.'_ He placed his lips to her hair again. _'But I'm afraid I'll break you. You're only human after all and humans break so easily. You're all like twigs to a vampire.'_ He placed her in her bed and stood back, hands in pockets as he watched her. His eyes roamed the shape of her body under the pale sheet, taking in her curves, fantasies coming to life within his mind. A hard shake of his head and with a soft frustrated growl, he stalked out of her room to take a cold shower.

She was human and he was a vampire, it could never be.

He didn't want to hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The weeks passed and Rip and Luke noticed a change in Dandy. And it wasn't good. He made it a point to avoid places Ravyn was known to frequent. Ravyn was confused why he was avoiding her. They watched, worried, as she tried to talk to him about it and he just turned on his heel and stalked away. Him avoiding her was starting to upset her. She was currently flying outside the zeppelin again; working herself to exhaustion again as she usually did because of it.

"We need to do something Luke." Rip told him as they watched her, a shadow against the stars. With their vampire sight, they could see the tears pouring down her face as she cried to the world below.

He shook his head. "I know Rip. But what?"

"We need to find out what happened that night. Something happened to make him avoid her like this." Hans approached and looked out at Ravyn. "He's upsetting her and I don't think he knows he's doing it."

"I'll go talk to him. Where is he now?" Luke looked between Rip and Hans.

"Last time I checked, his room." Rip replied, watching Ravyn. She fiddled with the silver swastika around her neck in worry.

Luke nodded. "You two keep an eye on her. I'll go find out what happened." They nodded agreement and Luke headed for Dandy's room. He knocked and got the word to enter. Dandy looked over at him from where he was on the bed, listing to music.

"What's up?"

Luke leaned against the desk. "You. Something happened last time you were with Ravyn, what happened?"

"You noticed, huh?" He stared up at the ceiling, hands behind his head.

"We couldn't help but to Dandy. You avoiding Ravyn entirely is really upsetting her." He lit up a cigarette. "She's confused and upset actually. She doesn't know what happened to make you turn from her. As far as we're aware, she thinks it was something she did."

That got his attention and he sat up on the edge of the bed. "She thinks that?" Luke nodded. Dandy groaned and put his head in his hands. "It's wasn't her. It was me. I want her, yet I'm afraid I'll break her." He looked down at his hands, knowing the strength they were capable of. "She's human and I don't want to hurt her."

"Dandy, if you can control your strength, you won't hurt her." Luke told him. "You seen her and Hans wrestle as she used her forms. He doesn't use his full strength against her; he doesn't want to hurt her either. You seen me and her spar, I don't use my full power either, just enough to make her work for her victory." He came over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "All of us know how precious she is as a human and we're careful about what we do with her, not wanting to harm her." He went over to the door to leave. "Come back to her Dandy, she misses you." With those last words, Luke left him to his thoughts and returned to Rip and Hans.

They looked over at him. "Well?" Rip asked.

"Talked to him and its simpler than we thought." Luke smiled. "Simply put, he's afraid of hurting her."

Rip blinked. "That's all?"

Luke nodded. "That's it."

"He's seen how we act around her." Hans commented.

"I told him when we sparred with her, we never used our full strength. I only use enough of my power to make her work for her victory. No more, no less. But still, he was afraid that if he pursued a relationship with her, he was going to hurt her."

"If he controls himself, he won't." Rip told him.

Luke nodded. "I told him that too. Before I left him with his thoughts, I told him to came back to her and she missed him." He smiled. "It shouldn't be long until he shows up."

Sure enough, only a few minutes had elapsed when Hans tapped his shoulder and nodded his head down the hall. Dandy was coming down the hall looking more confident in weeks.

"About damn time." The werewolf remarked.

"Let's hit the lounge and have a few drinks." Luke told them and they walked off, leaving the two of them alone when she noticed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When the trio had turned the corner, he turned to Ravyn, leaning against the doorframe to watch her. With his enhanced sight, he could see the tears as she aimlessly flew alongside the zeppelin. He had hurt his beautiful shapeshifter and it was past time to make it right. Taking a breath, he whistled loudly for her to hear. He watched as she looked over at him, rubbed her eyes and blinked. She broke into a joyful grin at seeing his smiling face and before he knew what was happening, she was launching herself through the door and into his arms, knocking them both back against the opposite wall.

"Can we talk? I want to explain and apologize."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Sure."

With an arm around her, he led her to a training room and she perched on a table. "What's been going on Dandy? First you liked me, then you didn't. I'm so confused. What's going on talk to me." She pleaded.

He stood before her and placed his hands on her arms, feeling the tender skin and brittle bones beneath the cloth. He stared into those amber orbs and almost got lost in them. Breaking away from her gaze, he began to pace, stalking back and forth like a caged panther. "Ravyn, the reason why I've been avoiding you is because I want you and didn't want to hurt you. I'm a vampire and you're human. I figured it would never work. My strength and your tender skin and easily broken bones wouldn't mix. I avoided you to avoid being tempted by your beauty and charm." He returned to her and placed a hand on her cheek. Her head tilted under the caress. He drew confidence from the gesture to continue. "What I didn't know was that I had already been caught in your spell. I don't know how it happened, but that first time you walked into the lounge was when I fell in love with you." He picked up a hand and held it between his. "With my strength, I could snap you like a twig." He sighed and rested his forehead on hers. "But I can't. I know that now. Every time I think about hurting you, I seem to lose my strength. You're my weakness Ravyn, I can't hurt you." He gazed down at her and waited. She gazed back up at him, beautiful amber gaze never wavering from his.

Finally, her free hand raised and went to his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her palm. "All this time, I thought it was something I did." Her voice came out as a whisper.

He smiled, putting a hand on her cheek again. "It wasn't you. It was all on me. I just never realized how much my choice of action was hurting you. I didn't want to hurt you, yet I was without knowing it."

She smiled. "You came back to me and that's all that matters." Her other hand came up and went to his other cheek, gently pulling his head down. The kiss was rough at first, but soon became gentle and coaxing. Her lips opened as she yielded to him and her arms drifted up to his neck. His fell to her waist, sliding her forward to the edge so she was up against him. She moaned against his mouth at the contact and a shudder ran through his body at the sound. He finally broke away from her mouth and trailed his lips along her jaw and down her throat. Encountering the pounding of her pulse at her jugular, he had to stop before he did something he didn't want to, not yet. He could feel the tingling in his fangs and fought it back, keeping still against her, breathing into her shoulder.

"Dandy?" She asked after a few minutes of not feeling him move.

He kissed her shoulder. "I'm alright Rav. I had to stop myself before I bit you. I want to make you mine, but not yet."

She smiled. "You were beginning to frighten me. I thought something was wrong."

He drew back. "I'm fine. When I kissed your throat, I felt like I needed to feed and I didn't want to bite you, not just yet. The first time I bite you is right before I make you mine." He told her, nuzzling her hair and inhaling her scent.

"Yo! Get a fucking room!" Two heads whipped to the door to see Jan standing there, grinning like a fool.

In a flash, Ravyn had her gun trained on him. "Care to say that again little brother?" She cooed.

"No, but I will say about damn time you two!" He laughed and left. They heard the slapping of flesh just before the door closed and more laughing mixed with cheers.

Someone pounded on the closed door. "About time you owned up Dandy!" They rolled their eyes at each other. Zorin.

Ravyn blinked and looked up at him as something occurred to her. "Hold the phone."

He looked down at her. "What?"

"They set us up. That last night?" He nodded, beginning to see bits and pieces. "Luke and Rip set us up. I think Hans was in on it too. They saw the way we reacted to each other and set us up, except it didn't go as they planned and you began to doubt yourself." She slipped down off the table and went to the door, throwing it open and heading for the lounge, where she was certain all of them would be with Dandy on her heels. Sure enough, as she got closer, they could hear the cheers and laughter. Heads jerked up to orient on her with Dandy right behind. A second to pinpoint the conspirators in the middle of the room and she pointed at them. "You!"

Rip, Luke and Hans looked at each other and smiled. "What?" They answered.

Ravyn put her hands on her hips as Dandy put his arms around her and rested his head on hers. "You lot set this up, didn't you?"

Cheers erupted around the confronted trio. "All we set up was the opportunity for you to be alone. The rest was all you." Luke grinned.

"It may not have worked the way we wanted, but it worked out in the end!" Rip laughed, hoisting a glass to them before draining it. Her and Jan highfived in victory.

Zorin raised her glass. "Pure chemistry man. You just didn't realize it until we showed you."

"You can't stay mad at them long." Dandy commented near her ear after she had been scowling at the lot of them for a minute.

Ravyn shook her head, sighing. "No, you can't. Let's get away from these drunken idiots."

* * *

As a heads up, next chapter will be a lemon and it will be labeled and I think it's really good considering it's my first scene of the type.


End file.
